1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jet recording head which jets liquid and forms flying droplets to print characters or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ink jet recording method (liquid jet recording method) enables high speed recording because of negligible noise generated in printing and can print characters on a plain paper without special treatment. Accordingly, interest in the ink jet recording method has been increasing.
One liquid jet recording method, disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 51837/1979 and West Germany DOLS No. 2843064, is different from other liquid jet recording method in that a thermal energy is imparted to the liquid as a motive force to discharge droplets.
In the disclosed recording method, the liquid activated by the thermal energy undergoes a state change including a rapid increase in volume, and the liquid is discharged from an orifice at an end of the recording head to form the flying droplets, which are deposited on a record medium.
The liquid jet recording method disclosed in DOLS No. 2843064 is effectively applied to a drop-on demand recording method and allows high speed printing of a high resolution and high quality image because a high density multi-orifice recording head is easy to manufacture.
The recording head used in the above recording method includes a liquid discharge unit having a discharge port through which the liquid is discharged to form the flying droplets and an energy activating portion connected to the discharge port for imparting to the liquid the energy to discharge droplets, and an energy generation element, which may be an electro-thermal transducer having a pair of electrodes and a heat generating resistive layer connected to the electrodes and having a heat generating region between the electrodes.
The electrodes have wirings through which an energy from a power supply is supplied. The wirings are arranged on a substrate as shown in FIG. 4, in which numeral 41 denotes a platen, numeral 42 denotes a record paper, numerals 43 and 44 denote two guide shafts, numeral 45 denotes a carriage, numeral 46 denotes a recording head having an electrical signal distributing flexible printed circuit (FPC) board 50, numeral 47 denotes a head mount attached to a carriage 45 by a bolt (not shown), numerals 48 and 49 denote an ink supply tube and an ink tank, respectively, of liquid supply means, and numeral 51 denotes an electrical connector for connecting the FPC 50.
The use of the separate large wiring board increases the cost. The bonding of the board to other members is necessary and high accuracy positioning is required in bonding those members. Accordingly, this structure is not suitable to mass production. Further, insulation of the wirings on the board is also required.